


Candy Kisses

by mystiri1



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D likes it when Leon brings him something sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Kisses

“I bought you something.”

The lady at the store had called them 'traditional hard-boiled sweets'. To Leon they were just hard pieces of candy, but they were in a range of jewel-like colours, so that the little cellophane package looked like a bundle of gems. They looked pretty and, from what he understood, were almost pure sugar.

Perfect for D.

“Oh, you didn't have to do that,” D cooed, his fingers already going to the gold ribbon holding the bundle closed. He made short work of the bow, the package spilling open on his palm. He placed it on an unoccupied plate on the table, the white china showing up the colours of the candy in even more brilliant tones. Mismatched eyes surveyed them with a delicate greed. “Now which shall I try first?”

Long fingers hovered before plucking a vibrant red sweet from the pile and placing it in his mouth. His expression melted into something blissful and far too erotic for mere candy and Leon shifted as he felt himself harden.

There were times when he still wondered what he was doing with another guy as his lover, but then there were times like this when he wondered why it had taken him so long to figure out that he was attracted to D. Eyes shut, lips pursed just a little, the muscles of his throat working in small convulsive movements as he sucked on the sweet – it was an expression that belonged in the bedroom and Leon was unable to resist as he leaned forward to cover D's mouth with his own.

He felt the small start of surprise, then D's lips parted to let him in. The candy was apparently raspberry-flavoured so D tasted sweet with a hint of tartness, and underlying that was the tea he usually drank and something Leon couldn't name, something that was just D. Exotic and indescribable and curiously addictive.

Their tongues twined together lazily, the candy slipping between them. It was already smaller than when it went it first went in. Leon had to admit it did taste nice, but D was better. It was mischief that had him hooking his tongue around it so that when he pulled back, the candy went with him.

D blinked at him, cheeks flushed, his eyes lazy and hooded for a moment, then they widened in outrage. Hand reached for shoulders as his head darted forward, and Leon groaned as his mouth plundered with ruthless abandon for the dwindling piece of candy. And it was successfully retrieved long before the kiss ended.

When it was done, they both sat there staring at each other, panting lightly. D opened his mouth, eyes gleaming, to show the small sliver of red still sitting on his tongue. Then he swallowed, and it was gone.

Leon reached out without looking, picked up a piece of candy, and put it in his mouth. D leaned forward, and Leon decided he'd definitely be buying these again.

Candy kisses were the best.


End file.
